


The stories of Love ((Stories of my bean boi and Me))

by SignatureMystery



Category: Life
Genre: Cute, Dating, Depression, F/M, Funny, Language, Love, Memories, NSFW, Sad, School, Story, Worries, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatureMystery/pseuds/SignatureMystery
Summary: These are memories I have of my boyfriend and such. How we met, how we fell in love, etc. . I did write these a long time ago but I deleted them. But he's asking me to write them again and so these are for him. Love, hardships, failed dates and family. There will be a lot of sexual things in this story?? Uhm yeah adventurous couple I guess hahaha...but these are just to keep and read on rainy days. Thanks for reading and enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is how I met him. I was new in school and he was being himself. I'm sorry if my writing is bad I haven't wrote in so long. But hopefully you can enjoy! Thank you!

8th grade year. It was hell as most can say. I know for certain it was for me. I had just moved from a school that I was just getting comfortable with only to move to another school called Rains Junior High. All the friends I worked hard to get to know, the teachers I enjoyed left behind. Before I left I had a friend tell me "I heard there's a lot of bullying there. My friend who goes there said so" I know I know don't listen to that. But I did because younger me is a dumbass. I still am but back to the story. I was terrified to go to this school. New people, new teachers, new bullies. All my life I've been bullied and my depression has been bad so this made it way worse. Before school started I took a tour of the school I would be joining. The counselor took me and a group of others joining around. When I saw the library I got excited. Books are what kept me sane when I felt like screaming. She took me down the 8th grade hall and showed me the classes I would be taking. Not good at all. 

Soon school started for real. I went to my first classes and held close to my sketchbook. I met a girl named Stormy. She was also new so we hung out all day the first day. When it was time for gym I sat on the bleachers drawing. A girl named Rikala got my attention "I love your drawing! It's cute!" Besides her was a guy named Alex. They laughed together after she said it. So I just thought they were making fun. I just shut my sketchbook book and kept quiet. My next class was English. I sat in the back and avoided others. The teacher made us write an essay. I can't remember what it was about but I just know it was stupid. She took them up and started to shuffle them when we turned them in. "Okay! I'm going to hand these back out and you're going to grade them on spelling and punctuation mistakes they made." I felt fear set in and spread out in my chest and body. I just wanted to leave and go home. I took the paper infront of me avoiding the persons eyes. I look at the paper. John. I don't know why but for some reason it felt calm? Peaceful even. I calmed down my oncoming panic attack and read his essay. I remember laughing to myself since it was funny. I corrected his mistakes. "Times up! Give your papers back to who they belong to and take your seat!"  
Panic once again set in. I didn't know this guy. Hell I had no idea what he looked like. Everyone got up exchanging papers I finally stood and looked around for those that haven't gotten theirs yet. I had no luck. I take a deep breathe and looked around "Uhm John?" I saw no one look at me and I panicked more thinking I would have to say it again. I saw someone step into my view and hold out his hand "I'm John" He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks start to turn pink. I was thankfully the room was semi-dark so he couldn't see. I hand him his paper and smiled some. "Uhm here you go, you're pretty funny." He smiled again. It's a beautiful one if I'm being honest. "Thanks! You can call me JR by the way. I prefer that." I nodded and he walked to his desk as I did the same. JR...huh. I felt calm and I smiled. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad. 

A few months before school ended I got my schedule changed. I had science in a new period. I walk in and saw him. I sighed and walked to the middle table sitting next to a friend of mine. During classes I would laugh when he would be funny. I noticed he always has some sort of bond with a teacher. It was always Interesting to see. A few weeks into the class I had recently gotten into a Alice and wonderland Manga. I decided to draw a character from the book. I had it open while I drew. I soon felt someone standing behind me. I stopped drawing and turn some to see who it was. It was him. He was looking over every detail and he grinned. "This is really good! You've got talent. Who is that?" I felt my cheeks turn pink immediately just from him surprising me but when he said that I felt my cheeks darken. "Uh thank you, this is the Cheshire Cat from this book." I then looked at my drawing and realized that the character had a collar with a leash and I stopped breathing. I hoped to god that he didn't think I was into that ((little did I know I totally am cause I'm just that way. Sorry guys)) He nodded and soon left to go back to talking to his friends. I soon finished drawing and sighed. The thing is guys, he had a girlfriend all 8th grade year and I had a crush on him. Do you see my problem? One day in another English class his girlfriend had written a paper about him. And we had to draw what someone wrote about and LOW AND BEHOLD I GOT HER PAPER. I felt like punching myself. She had written about his room of all things. So I drew his bed, games on the floor ((I just did games I was into and surprisingly he was into those too. I hated it)) also clothes thrown about. I felt bad drawing it. She kept telling me stories of them and how they had a song. I listened to her and just felt like clawing myself to death. She soon left and I groaned. I always saw them together and she seemed happy but..there was always something off with him when they were. Like he wasn't happy. I never said anything since it wasn't my place. Then Valentine's Day showed up. I hate this day no wait I loathe it...I have a lot of reasons why but that's for later. I had gotten my friends gifts and sweets for this day. I wanted to ask someone out since I liked them but I saw Jr's girlfriend and I knew her fairly well. I walked over to her "Hey do you think I can-" she looked at me slamming her locker closed and walked away. I just stood there like an idiot for a few seconds before I just walked on in the hallway confused and hurt. Did she know? Oh god what if she did. So many thoughts flooded my head but I just went to lunch. They handed out brownie hearts if you had paid for one to give to loved one or friends. I bought my friends some and danced with them. When lunch ended we went back to the class. Apparently in second lunch I had gotten a heart. But no one knew who it was from. I didn't find out till the end of the day. I tried to find out but no luck. I still don't know. Part of me just thinks it was fake. School soon ended and high school was around the corner. I was excited and scared. If only I knew it would be okay and that the boy I liked would get closer to me. But that's for the next chapter.


	2. High school pt.1 Freshman year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool. Great for others, terrible for some. It's a mixture for me. Here's Freshmen year of our story.

Freshmen year. It's exciting yet terrifying. New teachers, new people. Yeah you still had your friends but there are so much more people here that you have trouble. I surprisingly didn't well until I broke out of my shell. More on that later. When we got our classes I saw I had A lunch while my best friend had B lunch. Not okay. So I went to the office to get it changed. They have me two options. Money matters or Theatre 1 5th period. Now you see I was a HUGE introvert Freshman year so theatre was going to be a huge no for me but I honestly didn't want to deal with money matters. 

I chose Theatre and left panicking ((I do this so much it's awful)) and wondering how I was going to do this. When classes came around I went inn the theatre and sat down at an empty table. I watch others pour in and sit down. Two girls named Kelsey and Jasmine sat down by me but I didn't really know them so I didn't say much. I see a chair besides me move and looked up. It was him. I mentally punched myself and looked away from him. Class starts and we soon leave to our other classes. 7th period. I have biology. I walked in and sat down by my friend Dustin ((Him and I date wayyyyyy too many times but this story isn't about him so whoops)). After I got a good look around I saw him again sitting in the table next to me. ((This was before the tables were pushed together to make two long L's)) I sigh and force myself to get used to this. 

A few weeks later there's a buzz going around. Exciment actually. I ignored it and kept staying to me until someone told me what it was about. The guy I liked so much was now single. I stared at my friend wondering why I would care. I mean those two dated such a long time. Plus it's not like I had a shot with him. ((You guys I used to hate myself soooo much but now it just depends on my mood cause I know I'm cute but this boi has literally just gotten hotter over the years and it's annoying)) I just thanked her and walked on.

But I noticed in theatre he was more free, happy and hilarious. It made me smile. But when him and I gotten to know one another more ((I literally never engaged in conversation with him. It was always him.)) he kept messing with me. 

One day I was sitting on top of the table in theatre laughing with my friends Kelsey and Jasmine. I had my feet setting in the chair I usually sat in. I had my head turned to them listening to a story Kelsey was telling when I felt my shoe laces being undone. Now normally you wouldn't feel this but it was not subtle. I turned to see who was doing it when I saw him quickly take his hand away and turn to his friend Hagen. I raised my eyebrow at this but left it alone. I turn back around and kept listening to her story only to feel my other shoe being messed with. I only sighed some and let him do it before I turned around. "You okay there?" I looked at him smiling. He grins at me "I'm good, I'm good. You?" He pulled his hands away. I shook my head laughing some and turned back to Kelsey not really caring about my shoes. Only to have them messed with again. I turned back around to ask him what the hell he was doing but turns out he was tying them back. I just thanked him and turns back around hiding my blush. Only to have the dumb bean steal my pens and hide them until I had given up and was about to grab a new one. "Oh hey I found these" he hands me my pens from his pocket. "Oh gee thanks for finding them" I rolled my eyes playfully and took them back. 

Now I was in art and I had made a cardboard converse shoe. ((This was when I wore the same colored shoes but mevermind that. I did wear ribbons on them though. Also the shoe I made was legit)) I set it on the table next to me and immediately started talking to my friends. I saw Kelsey lol behind me so I did the same. JR had taken the shoe and was looking at it. He looks at us and smiled. "This is really cool. I like it" he sets it down but unties the lace I had in it. I shook my head and smiled "Thanks. It's completely worth the hot glue burns". He flashed me a concerned look but smiled turning around to his friends as I did the same. Sometime later. A few weeks. I was in class watching a Firewatch gameplay by markiplier. I loved this series it was so good. But when I was watching I felt someone take my ear bud out and lean over to look. I looked up seeing JR smiling. "That game is really good, you'll hate the way it ends though." Now I wasn't that far into the video series but that killed me. I gave him a smile. "Wanna tell me what happens?" He shook his head and grinned "that would ruin it, better let you find out" he sits down by me getting his phone out to play games as I went back to watching. Damn him he was right. 

Okay you see I had a crush for this boi. It was a semi one. I wasn't obsessed with him, didn't think about him constantly, or did things to get his attention. In fact he was always doing something that grabbed my attention. I could be by myself and he'll come over there and immediately talk to me, take my things, make me laugh and untie my shoes. But one day in biology. Man he really got me. I wanted to be a youtuber so I talked openly about it. Since the year had gone through some he was sitting right next to me in class. He was playing games but we were talking. I told him how I wanted to be a youtuber and he got excited. He sits up and pulls up some gaming clips he did and made me watch. I smiled at them and then he told me he wanted to be a youtuber. Something in me snapped and I fell hardcore for this boy. He wrote down his Snapchat name and hands it to me before walking to his friends to talk to them. I was putting it up when his friend Erin ((don't know how to spell her name and I kinda don't care)) sat down in his spot and grins at me. "Do you like him?" 

I started at her but did a brief side look at JR and blushed but looked down. "Uhm who?" I felt small all of a sudden and I hated it. She scooted closer to me "JR! I can tell" I looked at at her and mentally kicked myself. Was I really obvious? Fuck. "I can help you get with him if you want" this caused me to look at her immediately. I shook my head "uhm no thanks" she stopped smiling and looked at me "What? Why not?" Oh I don't know fear? Rejection? I wasn't the prettiest girl ever. I hated the way I felt. "Just because..." she nods and gets up "I'll just tell him for you" before I could stop her the bell rang and she was right out the classroom. I felt my heart race and fear set in. Oh no. 

The next day I walked into biology. He wasn't sitting by me and I panicked thinking he knew that I liked him and was disappointed. I just sat down and tried to calm myself till Kelsey poked me gently and told me why he was. Him and Erin just started dating last night. I kinda stopped moving but shook it off thanking her. I felt angry and sad but what could I do? Nothing. It hurt more than it should have but that doesn't really matter. A few days later they broke up. I didn't really care. I went home that night playing a new game I had just gotten. Skyrim. ((I'm fully obsessed now and oh man)) I was playing but pushed pause when I hard my Snapchat go off. JR had snapped me. I looked at it questioningly but opened it. "I'm sorry I left you behind in the dust" I stopped moving breathing even. I asked him what he meant. He told me about dating Erin and not knowing till after they broke up when she finally told him that I liked him. I told him it was fine and not to worry about it. But he asked me if I could call him. This worried me but I grabbed the phone and we talked on the phone but not about that. We talked about random things and such. 

That started it. We got closer and talked a lot. Every day after school we just talked for hours. About what I don't even know. I would get home and I would se I had a text from him immediately. It made me excited and happy to see them. After a few weeks we were talking and I told him that I wanted to say something to someone but was to scared to do it. He told me to just go for it. So I did. The next day we met up at breakfast. God we were both nervous and giddy. He walked over to me and I looked up at him smiling. "I love you JR" ((god I don't even remember if he said it back? I think he did but I can't remember)) he grinned and hugged me asking me out to be his girlfriend. I said yes of course and that set us off. 

Now our first kiss...oh my god. On morning we snuck off into the school stage since the curtains were pulled down and hiding everything behind them ((we were dumb and used this as a place to kiss when we could have just kissed like normal people and then later we used it for other things but more on that later)). We were hanging out there. The air full of nerves and us bundles of it. He was laying down on some wood and was trying to psyche himself up. I sat by him but he immediately got up and walked around before walking back over to me. I stood up looking at him and he grabbed my face gently and kissed me. I was stunned ((uhm it was a great first kiss but ehh when he kissed me he tilted his head a little too far and I practically kissed his nose and not him but then he turned again and I kissed him)) he then steps back and runs behind the paino laying face down and repeating how it was a bad first kiss and he was really nervous. I only laughed and stood behind him telling him that it wasn't and I was nervous too. I eventually got him back up and he went over to the wood pile and hands me a small block of wood. He wrote his name on it "here's my wood" ((1. Yes he did say this. 2. It makes me laugh every time I think about it. 3. JR is unexplainable and that's that.)) I held back my laugh and took it "thank you, I'll treasure it always" 

We met there every time we wanted to kiss before classes. We took pictures together and faceswapped a lot. We made jokes and laughed hard. We went though a lot. He was into some bad things and it always freaked me out. One day he got out and god I was so relieved. When he got back to school he told me he doesn't like holding hands. I felt sad but I didn't say anything about it. I respected that. But I started to notice he wasn't texting me good morning anymore, and we didn't talk as much. I knew what was happening but stayed quiet. We soon broke up and avoided one another at a huge cost. But you needed to know this part to know what happens next. It's actually really cute to me and I'm excited to tell you how we got back together again. I love this bean boi a lot. So hopefully this was a good chapter to end on.


	3. Highschool pt.2 Sophomore year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We broke up. But in this you see how we came back together and made it last for awhile and had fun

A new year of highschool. New classes, new teachers unless you still had theatre and luckily I did. I got my schedule and went to my classes. Spanish 1 is what changed it all. 

In my Spanish 1 class there were 10 students including myself. The smallest class ever I swear. But he was in it. This set me in a high panic mode. She made us get in a circle and throw a tissue box around and say and a few things about ourself. I watched it get tossed around till it landed in his hands. I looked away but looked back and panicked once more. "He's going to throw it to me. Oh god he is." Low and behold guess what he did. He looks at me and tosses it to me and I caught. I said my few things and set it away to another person. I saw him glance at me a few times out of my peripheral vision. We soon sat down and got to the school year.

One day I was leaving US History and a friend of mine came up to me in the hall. "Can I talk to you?" She looked at me and then away quickly. "Uh yeah, what's up?" We stopped out side my class since we had plenty of time to talk still. "I like JR...and I don't want you to be mad at me if I date him." I looked at her shocked but shook my head. "I wouldn't be mad at you for dating someone. He's his own person." I saw her smile but I felt my heart sink. "Can you help me out with him?" I looked at her and hid my hurt "yeah I'll talk to him don't worry girl" I walked into Spanish 1 and sighed. 

I walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes and stopped for a few seconds. They were sad. I shook my head and sighed. "Sabrina likes you. A lot and she wanted me to help her so just..don't hurt her okay?" He nods and looked down. "I won't. Don't worry" I nodded and walked away hurting. 

A few weeks later him and I talked a little more. One day I posted a picture on my insta and he posts a comment in Spanish ((ironic I know)). So I had to translate and then we just started doing that over and over. The next day I was talking to Mrs. G ((our Spanish teacher)) and told her about it. She got this big grin on her face and looked at me "you two have been flirting so much, you know that?" I felt my face start to blush and shook my head. "I didn't even notice" you should have seen her face when I told her that JR and I used to date. Priceless.

Well we started talking and joking around again. I remember getting up and sitting by him in Spanish one day and I think that's what really set it off. Soon it was September and we were talking to one another everyday and texting a lot. Then one night on September 22nd he told me he had something very important to ask me the next day at the homecoming dance. This made me PANIC. I knew what he was going to ask and it scared me ya know? But heck I was going to say yes. The next day September 23rd rolled around and classes went tot he track and had a free day pretty much. Well in theatre I was siting by him. I took his sunglasses asking if I could wear them. He said yes and I looked great to be honest. I walked around theatre wearing them and seeing his grin. I have them back and then the day ended. I stayed after and got ready there for the dance. 

The dance started early and I was standing by the pit ((our cafeteria kinda goes down like a underground pool kinda?)) but he walks up to me and stands next to me. I smiled at him "hey" he smiled and looked at me. "Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" I turned looking at people playing with balloons. "Just Blake being weird...so you had something to ask me?" He shifted and looked at me "ha yeah I do but I'm just nervous" I smiled and laughed some and looked up at him "Don't be, just ask JR" he grins and jumps around some before looking at me "do you want to go out with me?" I laughed and turned to him. "I'd love to JR" 

 

Okay here's this chapter the next will be the whole dating thing. This was just how we got back together and such so sorry!


End file.
